


Mother

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Last Refuge Au-1.





	1. 1

Central City -1977

“I don’t know why you’re so worried. It’s not you they are trying to prevent from being erased from the timeline.” Leonard drawled while watching Kendra pace back and forth. The rest of the team had gone to retrieve his younger self while he was stuck on the ship keeping an eye on little Mick and Sara. Surprisingly, Kendra and offered to stay as well. 

“I know...it’s just….,” she trailed off, folding into herself. She and Snart didn’t talk. They weren’t close. There was something about him that prevented her from wanting to get close, to be anything other than teammates on the same ship. She didn’t want him to tease her like he would Rip or Ray.

“Just what?” 

“Something’s off,” she sighed. “It’s like we shouldn’t be here. Not that I want you to get erased or anything,” she quickly added at his raised eyebrow, “But there’s something wrong here. I can’t explain it, really.” 

“I get it.”

“You do?” 

“I’ve had that same feeling since the moment we landed. Want to call Rip and the others back?”

She felt grateful to him in that moment. 

“I-”

Kendra was cut off as Rip frantically ran through the bridge’s doorway.

“Kendra-you and Mr. Snart need to return to your rooms immediately,” their Captain panted out, “We managed to save your younger self but there was a small complication.”

Rip couldn’t even explain properly before a very familiar voice drifted in through the hall. 

“Leonard!” The voice exclaimed. 

Kendra and Leonard shared a glance. 

A five year old boy came running into the bridge with a wicked grin on his face. He skidded to a stop in front of Kendra and frowned. 

“Mama?” he asked, looking up at her. The Hawk Goddess couldn’t think of anything to say to the little boy. She didn’t even really register what he had said. She was too busy staring at the woman who had run in behind him. 

A woman who looked exactly like her. The rest of the team was right behind, but everyone froze once they saw what was happening. 

The little boy ran back to the other her, practically jumping into her arms as she held them out for him. 

“Mama….Mama that lady looks like you,” he not so subtly whispered to her. 

“Yeah, baby, I can see that,” the other Kendra responded.

“And she’s with Daddy’s friend. Are they our friends too?” 

“I think they’re more than friends, Lenny,” she answered him. “How old are you?” She all but demanded at Kendra. 

“Twenty-five,” Kendra Saunders answered automatically. There was no point in lying, she’d be able to tell. She could see Rip cringing out of the corner of her eye.

“And what year are you from?” 

“2016.”

The other Kendra nodded, holding little Lenny closer to her chest before continuing on. 

“And why exactly have the Time Masters sent a bounty hunter after my son?”

“Hold on,” Rip interrupted, unable to contain himself, “You know about the Time Masters?”

“I’ve run into them in a previous life. I know that killing me won’t do them any good, which means they are after my son. Seeing as you are on a time ship, that means….” she trailed off just as her next incarnation had earlier. She locked eyes with Leonard. 

“Mrs. Snart…,” Rip tried again, walking towards her. 

“I need to sit,” she stated, eyes still locked on Leonard. 

Sara stepped up. She put an arm on the other Kendra’s shoulder and led her out of the room. 

The silence was heavy. No one knew what to say.  
“Wait...I mean, no offense, Mr. Snart...but your father isn’t exactly Ms. Saunders’s type.” Stein remarked. 

“Kendra...do you remember any of this?” Rip asked exasperatedly. 

Kendra only shook her head. She couldn’t remember. 

“I see. Mr. Snart, when you came on this ship, you could have mentioned Kendra looked like your-Mr. Snart!” His concern fell on deaf ears, however, when they noticed their resident thief had left. 

\----------------------------------


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Kendra is Leonard's mom

Temporal Zone-The Waverider

 

Sara stood in the kitchen, holding the glass of water she was sent to get for the Other Kendra in her hand. This whole situation was weird. And she was used to weird, given her history and who she considered family, but this was really weird. If she was weirded out by it, she could only imagine what Kendra and Leonard were going through. 

 

Turns out she wouldn’t have to wait find out. She could hear the thief's distinct footsteps heading to the kitchen just a few feet away. She put the water down and pulled out another glass for him.

 

“I would have brought the vintage scotch we snuck out of Rip’s office last week, but I just finished it,” Leonard said as he entered the kitchen, his usual drawl replaced with a bit of a slur. He slumped himself into a chair, letting his head fall onto his arms.

 

“So that’s where it disappeared to,” she said, placing the water in front of him. “I have a feeling that’s not the only thing you drank.”

 

“I may owe the Professor a couple bottles of vintage port.” 

 

They fell silent. Leonard stayed with his head pillowed in his arms while Sara sat across from him. Neither of them really did feelings, but since the Gulag, they were more open with each other. More willing to share the heavy things that kept them up at night. She just had to wait for him to make the first move.

 

Finally, he lifted his head, gulped down some of the water, and started to share. 

 

“I couldn’t remember her face. I had no idea who Kendra was-or use to be-when I joined this team. I haven’t seen her face in over thirty years. We never took any family photos with her, she never liked being in them. Eventually I forgot about her.”

 

“The little boy hiding in my room seems rather attached to her.”

 

“She hasn’t left with him an abusive shit head of a father yet.”

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Eight. Dear old Dad had been back for a few weeks with a fresh new way to show his love and she just packed up one day left me there with him.”

 

“Kendra isn’t the type of person to just up and leave her child. Something had to have happened. Maybe Savage had caught up with her-”

 

“She died when I was nineteen. My Dad told me during one of our particularly nasty fights.”  
“Which would make your mother Kendra’s last incarnation before our Kendra.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Sara took a moment to take in everything that was revealed to her. She felt sad for the little boy in room, who was so happy with the mother who would abandon him in a few years times, sympathy for the little boy he would become; scared and alone and wondering why she would leave with him with a man who would abuse him. She also felt a rush of love for the man across from her. In the few months they had been on the team together he had become her confidant, her back up, her friend, her possible -something-. 

 

It was weird to think he was the son of a woman she had grown to respect and care for, who was younger than her-a woman she could never imagine leaving a child behind. 

 

“Well,” she began, suddenly know exactly what to say to ease the tension in the air, “at least one good thing came of all this.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“We know your mother already likes me.” 

 

A smirk wasn’t exactly a smile, but it was close enough for her. 

 

\----------------

 

Kendra was getting annoyed. She loved Ray, she really did, but if he made her explain one more time about how she didn’t remember being Snart’s mother, she was going to show the man that new move Sara had shown her on how to disembowel an opponent without creating a mess.

 

“It’s just it’s Snart. He’s mean, rude, a criminal, a murderer, and has no respect for this team! You could never raise someone like him,” Ray exclaimed, enraged. 

 

“Spot on, Raymond. Now if you don’t mind, Kendra and I need to have a family meeting,” Snart said form their door. 

 

Ray was about to protest, but one look from Kendra made him stop. He walked out the room, glaring at Leonard on his way out. 

 

“Isn’t there a rule that a parent can’t re-marry without the kid’s full approval?” 

 

“Not sure if the rule still holds if the mom has been re-incarnated,” she answered.

 

“Good. Not entirely sure I could live knowing The A.T.O.M. will be my future step-dad.”  
She laughed softly, but he could tell she wasn’t really feeling it. She hadn’t looked up at him once since he walked in. 

 

“Kendra-”

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“No.”

 

“No?” He had caught her off guard. She stared at him, confused, as he moved further into her room. There was a soft look to his eyes, one she hadn’t seen before. He sat down next to her one the bed. 

 

“You don’t owe me an apology, Kendra. You don’t owe me an explanation.” 

 

“I left you,” she whispered.

 

“The woman in Sara’s room right now left. Not you. She is a woman who, forever whatever reasons, abandons her son and doesn’t even try to contact him for the other eleven years she is alive. You are not that woman,” he said. His voice held the same conviction she had only heard back in Russia when he wanted to rescue Mick. She gently placed her hand on top of his. He stiffened but didn’t pull away. 

 

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about all this, but she is me and I am her. When I remember a past life, it’s not like remembering a scene from a movie. It’s like remembering what I ate for breakfast yesterday. I remember everything I felt in my heart and every thought that ran through my head. So while I might not remember being your mother or why I left...it was still me,” she brought her second hand up and placed it on his cheek before continuing. “And this me, current me, is so very, truly sorry.”

 

She thought, for a half a moment, she could see his eyes water. Only for a moment though, before he jerked out of her hands and practically jumped off the bed. Kendra felt her own eyes fill with tears. She may not remember her previous incarnation yet, but this feeling-watching her own son turn away from her-was a familiar one. 

 

“Do you want to know?” He question made him pause on his way out the door. “When I remember? I know you said I don’t owe you an explanation, but that doesn’t mean you don’t want one.”

 

His only response was a slight-blink and you’ll miss it- nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra remembers.

His entire body was shaking. He curled further into her shoulder, trying to muffle the sobs tearing their way through his throat. His father had heard him the first time and promptly proceeded to make him regret ever crying in his life. But she was his mother, not his father, and she loved him more than anything this life. 

“It’s all going to be ok, baby. I promise,” she whispered. Long fingers combed through his hair while the other arm was wrapped around his middle, hugging him close. “He is never going to hurt you again. Not while I’m here to protect you.” 

“Leah, we can’t bring him with us.” 

Her eyes narrowed as they met those of her soulmate. Prince Khufu (known in this life as Michael Shanks) was looking at her with pity. She hated that look. 

“Leonard comes, or I stay.”

Kendra fiddled with her necklace as the memory came to her. It still didn’t explain why she had left Leonard, but it was a start. She wanted to share what she had remembered with him. With her son. Maybe they could start putting the pieces together. She searched for him in his room, in the cargo bay, in Sara’s room (technically, there was a Leonard in there, but the child version of him fast asleep and curled up in his mother’s jacket). Another flood of memories came back to her. She saw the first time she held him, she saw him running down the stairs in a pair of pajamas splattered with dinosaurs. She remembers the heartbroken look on his eight year old face when he caught her packing her bags. She braced herself against the wall and let out a shaky breath. The emotions that followed the memories were more overwhelming than usual. She regained her composure and continued her search. 

She finally found him in the kitchen. Leonard was leaning against the counter. To anyone who hadn’t spent the last few months on a time ship with him would probably think he was fine. While his stance was typical Snart, a closer look and one could see he was incredibly uncomfortable. The reason for his unease was clear. Kendra’s past life was sitting on a chair at the table. It still unnerved the hawk goddess to see her past as more than just a memory. She looked the same. Her hair and clothes reflected the era, but she was the same age as Kendra was now. She managed to catch a bit of their conversation. 

“-thought that I would see any of my children from one of my lives meet one of my reincarnations,” her other self said, “It does make me sad, though, to know how early I leave you. You were what? Nineteen when I die?”

“I don’t know what-” 

“You really don’t think I’d be able to recognize my own son?” 

Something changed in Leonard’s face. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. Kendra figured it was time to intervene. 

She entered the kitchen with a smile. Her past self saw her and immediately got up. 

“You seem to be taking this extremely well, knowing when you’re going to die. When we are going to die? It’s still a little confusing for me,” Kendra said. She leaned on the counter next to her son (which she was only calling him that her own head, she didn’t think he would be comfortable with her saying it out loud yet). It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the older man relaxed a little with her there. 

“When you’ve died as many times as we have, it doesn’t come as a surprise. Sometimes we die young, sometimes we live to an old age,” her past self answered. “You’ve just started discovering your powers, right?” 

“Just a few months ago.” 

“And did Carter find you?”

“Better question, when did he find you?” Leonard asked coldly. 

“A few weeks after you were born. I discovered my powers the day you were born. I was attacked on the street one night. When your father and I got married, a lot of people didn’t approve. They saw it has one of Central City’s finest slumming it. So when people found out I was pregnant….anyway, some thugs attacked me. I attacked back but wasn’t totally unscathed. I was rushed to the hospital and you came into my life three weeks early,” she explained. She was looking at Leonard the whole time. She had happy smile on her face, which dissipated quickly when she saw how Leonard was looking a her. 

“Bet haircut’s having a field day with having two of you on board,” Mick’s gruff voice carried into the kitchen as he entered with Sara. 

“Charming.” He ignored past Kendra’s comment and went to stand protectively on his partners other side. 

“I need you to get your son and follow me. We are keeping everyone in the cargo hold while we plan our next move. It’s easier for us to keep an eye on everyone that way,” Sara said, “Professor Stein is waiting in the hall, he’ll take you down there.” 

Past Kendra nodded, throwing a worried look in Leonard’s direction and heading out to meet the Professor.

“You two ok?” The assassin asked, addressing Kendra and Leonard. Neither could answer. “I’ll take that as a really not ok.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell them anything. How’d she know about you?” Mick wondered. He had grabbed a few beers from the fridge and proceeded to hand them out. 

“Apparently she just knew who I was. Mother’s intuition. And no, I didn’t tell her anything.” His partner explained. 

“Mother’s intuition,” Mick scoffed, “She left you alone with that asshole of a father. You should have taken him with you, Birdie.” 

“I wanted to,” Kendra whispered. She placed her hands lightly on Leonard’s crossed arms and looked him in the eyes. “I really wanted to take you with us when I finally left with Carter. Well, Michael, back then. I remembered more while she was talking. I remember why I didn’t. Why I left.”

“Why did you?” Sara asked for Leonard. The thief couldn’t seem to speak. 

“Because my son, my little Leo, asked me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired to do a Kendra is Len's mom for a while now, and seeing the popularity of it on Tumblr I just had to write one!


End file.
